elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DCFan100/Season 2 or any reboot ain't coming, and i'll give you some reasons.
Alright, many people here have been creating pages and talking about a season 2 or reboot and i'm getting really tired of it. I have came across some TRULY TRULY! Awful reboots and continuations, I do have a capacity of good sounding shows that are just Atrocious level. And that capacity is "Mighty Mega War" November 20th 2016 - November 30th 2016, That was just truly, truly awful, The plot? Plot of Mighty Mega War The plot is that many Superheroes bound together in an All out war against Experions evil army, Oliver,Kaz and Skylar must fight off all of them, with the help of Chase,Bree and Leo. My opinion? This show is just truly awful, but there is one thing that is worse than Mighty Mega War, and i'll get to that quite soon. The season 1 finale - Strike of the Villains was the worst episode in the whole series, Kaz being able to turn invisible and possess the powers of Experion? Wha...No, thats supposed to be Ghostly Presence power, Nice job ruining continuity and my favorite character in the whole series, Experion was so laughably pathetic, Especially when he absorbed the powers of Rock General and got the powers of Digital Overload, Two of the people who are apart of the best superhero Task force there is, The mighty league, What? Those two characters are laughably pathetic too, but Experion got rekted in 4 seconds by Olivers hydro wave. The one awful thing worse.. Mighty Rats: Hope of world. I can't even touch this one, It went on for two episodes and it was scrapped quickly and copyrighted. Look, guys. Please stoooop. Mighty Mega War is so awful i don't want to see a fanmade show for a while...Damn, its been like 5 month's and i'm still trying to recover from that Abomination, Let me tell you what they ruined. Continuity. Skylars character. (She is literally the definition of Sadistic in this show.) Oliver (Waaaaaaaaaay too overpowered.) Bree (Her character is so laughably pathetic in this show, and this one line made me cringe to death "Chase, your front gate is open, and thats why you won't get the girls!", See. THAT LINE RIGHT THERE is why her character in the absolute worst in the show, so useless. Especially in episode 3 where she says she is going to protect Kaz but then does nothing and gets rekted.) Chase (He is too dumb in this show, Especially with his decisions, did ANYONE here even bother to fix this? Nevermind the audience, but how can the Producer of the show, MaddddddProductions even accept this?) Experion, (Too weak.) I swear, the only good characters in this show were Ghostly Presence PacBlader and MadMax (With the exception of Kaz in this show, hes okay.) Oh my god, if you were here to see the shows you would probably not make a reboot. No more reboots pleeeease or continuations. Mighty Mega War is so awful.. Category:Blog posts